


something softer, secret, safe

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s because of Jinyoung, really, that Jackson’s come to appreciate the quiet things.





	something softer, secret, safe

**Author's Note:**

> again: recently i took some quick prompts, which can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)!
> 
> this is the third of five prompts that have been requested, and fills the prompt: jinson - d. subtle kindnesses (which i think really suits them!)

It’s because of Jinyoung, really, that Jackson’s come to appreciate the quiet things. Love used to have to be loud, to have to make itself known with a shout and a statement, otherwise it couldn’t be real. Otherwise, how were other people to know it was there?

But now he realises that it’s not about other people. It’s not about what anyone else might think or how they might react. It’s about him, and it’s about Jinyoung, and everything that’s between them. No-one else.

It doesn’t have to be seen, or even heard. It doesn’t matter if there’s no big declaration of feelings when there’s so much love and care in how gently Jinyoung will squeeze Jackson’s hand, in the way he wraps an arm around Jackson and lets Jackson’s head rest on his shoulder. (And that’s where Jackson could stay forever: leaning against Jinyoung’s shoulder, one of Jinyoung’s hands stroking through his hair, soothing. Jinyoung’s voice low and soft as he tells Jackson everything he wants to hear. The press of his lips feather-light as he kisses the top of Jackson’s head.)

It’s what crosses Jackson’s mind when they’re sleeping in the same bed and he wakes up in the middle of the night and Jinyoung’s there, beside him, surely too good to be true. Beautiful even in his sleep, even with his face squashed against a pillow and his mouth open. A warm body and deep, even breathing: calming and reliable and steady. Jackson gives himself a moment to take it all in, and then falls back asleep easily, peacefully.

Except he wakes up one night there’s still light in the bedroom: Jinyoung’s awake and reading, lit up by the soft glow of the lamp on the nightstand. He doesn’t seem to have realised that Jackson’s woken up yet, too engrossed in his book.

It feels awfully domestic. Something about that makes Jackson’s heart ache. His life’s too hectic right now for this to be something he gets permanently, but knowing that there are at least times when he can have it – that he can have it with Jinyoung – is a relief of sorts. It’s something to hope for in the future.

“Hey, Jinyoungie,” he says, and then, when Jinyoung looks up from his book, surprised to see Jackson awake – “Thanks.”

“Thanks?” Jinyoung wonders. “For what?”

Jackson shrugs. There’s so much he could say to that. So much he feels he could thank Jinyoung for.

“Just being here, I guess,” is how he decides to answer the question. _Loving me,_ he doesn’t say. _Showing me how to be loved._ Maybe Jinyoung can see it on his face. He definitely knows that when Jinyoung thanks him in return, it will come through gestures and smiles and not-quite-casual touches. A hand on his shoulder, a kiss pressed to his cheek. A bite of Jinyoung’s food or a shared water bottle, a listening ear after a long day. The subtle things that have become so important to Jackson as he’s learned how Jinyoung loves.

“You guess,” Jinyoung says, dry but fond. “Go back to sleep, yeah?”

“You get some sleep as well, come on. Turn the light off.”

“Hm, OK. You’re lucky I’m just about to finish a chapter.” Jinyoung reads to the end of the page before closing his book and setting it aside. “There.” He reaches over to switch off the lamp, and shifts across the bed to cuddle into Jackson. “Happy now?”

“I guess,” says Jackson, but he knows that Jinyoung knows it means _yes_ when Jinyoung chuckles against Jackson’s skin and kisses his neck.

“You _guess,”_ Jinyoung repeats, his voice just as warm as his arms around Jackson, and it’s the last thing Jackson hears before he drifts off again: easily, peacefully. In love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! i can be found on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
